1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to eyeglass storage and protection devices, and more specifically to a protective eyeglass storage pouch that incorporates a variety of anchoring means that allow for securing the eyeglass pouch to a variety of surfaces and structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Those required to wear corrective lenses are often faced with find a safe place to put their eyeglasses during the times when they are not being worn. Whether it be while sleeping, during activities that do not require their use, at the hair dresser or at the doctor's office, one places these expensive and delicate items at risk of suffering a variety of damage simply by setting them down. Eyeglasses are often knocked off their resting place, kicked, stepped on, sat on and otherwise damaged in degrees ranging from scratched lenses and bent frames to complete ruin. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which one can remove and store his or her eyeglasses in a safe manner while maintaining easy access to them. The development of the present invention fulfills this need by providing a protective eyeglass storage pouch that incorporates a variety of anchoring means that allow for securing the eyeglass pouch to a variety of surfaces and structures.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention. However, several references to eyeglass storage and protection case and pouch devices were discovered and considered relevant.
Several patents describe an eyeglass pouches or cases that serve as a protective and storage purpose:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,837, issued in the name of Seiler; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,105, issued in the name of Tsai; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,923, issued in the name of Baratelli et. al.; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,842,599, issued in the name of Fraser. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,072, issued in the name of Goldenberg; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. D 348,475, issued in the name of Kahaii. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,811, issued in the name of Lines; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. D 371,679, issued in the name of Nejman.
Two patents describe the design and function of an eyeglass holder that can be worn around the neck:
Two following patents describe the function and design of eyeglass holder or case with dual pouches:
While they all disclose protective and storage means for eyeglasses, none address the specific problems associated with placing the case in a location of convenient access. As such, these devices neither anticipate nor disclose any embodiment that would preclude its novelty and the utilitarian functionality of the features of the present invention, specifically the variety of anchoring means used to support the pouch from a variety of structures. While several features exhibited within these references may be incorporated into this invention, alone and in combination with other elements, the present invention is sufficiently different so as to make it distinguishable over the prior art.